Beyond till death do us part
by SMurphy501
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have reached the doors of death. Now they have to fight their way out, and they might survive. Plenty of Percabeth romance with action and suspense! I'm really not good at summaries! Better than it sounds.
1. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus series or any of the characters. **

3rd Person POV:

Annabeth's hair was matted she was covered in her own blood, cobwebs, and monster dust, but to Percy she'd never looked more beautiful. She looked like a goddess, like her mother and Aphrodite combined. She leaned all her weight on him, unable to stand, and together they limped on. Both of them were spent, they hadn't eaten or slept in ages...well just a long time. Everyone knows time is different in magical places, but here time was just a four letter word here. One with no meaning, simply a word there to take up space. Time meant nothing them, merely a forgotten concept. So, they limped on and prayed they would survive. Each of them praying for the other's safety.

"Percy," Annabeth wheezed, "What's that?" She weakly lifted her arm and pointed to the horizon.

It looked to be a massive door, "The doors of death!" They both burst out overjoyed at the sight. And they were open.

"They're still open! Annabeth, let me carry you!" Percy pleaded.

"Noo I'm fine!" She said desperation in her voice.

"Annabeth, my love, please don't let your pride get in the way! Please let me take you." His eyes pleaded.

Annabeth was broken, and she knew it. That is the only way she ever agreed to it. She nodded silent tears spilling down her face.

Percy wordlessly swept her off her feet, under different circumstances she would have slapped him on the arm, then demand to be let down. Then she'd probably punch him till he released her, but not today...today she put her pride away and let him pick her up.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck and smelt his blood. He didn't look any better than her his hair was just as matted his cloths just as torn. And to Annabeth he hadn't looked more handsome. "I love you," She whispered. "You know that right Seaweed brain?"

"Why of course, Wise Girl, and I love you," he held her and walked forward.

Annabeth was shivering, she was sick and probably had an infected ankle. Percy had never been more scared for her in his entire life. He had never been more terrified she wouldn't make it, and that is saying a lot. "Annabeth?"

She groaned, "Mmmm."

"When we get out of here I want to Marry you, a proper wedding, and when we leave I'm gonna get you a proper ring and propose on one knee like I should, and ask you father for permission, but for now. Annabeth Chase, will you Marry me?"

She laughed weakly, "But of course Seaweed Brain!"

He leaned down and kissed her. He looked ahead, there was a battle raging.

"It looks like a battle," Percy cursed in ancient greek, "I don't have the strength to fight a battle. Neither do you!"

"Well I guess we'll have too."

And they surged forward.

They were only 20 feet away now. Looking out above the insanity. "Percy put me down and fight. I'll be fine."

Annabeth knew it was a lie, but she needed him to go fight. They needed every demigod they could get. She looked out and noticed something unexpected Roman and Greek demigods fight, side-by-side.

"Percy take this," she weakly reached for the very last of her ambrosia.

"You had this the entire time!?" Percy screamed. "You need to use it. Regain some of your strength!"

"No. You are going into battle. You need to use it. I'll be fine! Just promise me this." She paused until he nodded weakly. "Promise me you'll come back to me."

Percy nodded. He gave in and ate the ambrosia. "I promise Wise Girl. I will always come back to you."

And they shared a kiss right before Percy ran off to battle.

**So what did you guys think? This is my first fan-fic and I want to know...Is it any good? Please rate and review! And there are probably some spelling/grammar errors! I'm not the best and I don't have anyone to proofread it for me, so please don't hate it just for that. :) I promise I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :-D Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters. Oh! And remember the doors of death are open...the dead don't always stay dead.**

The ambrosia had fixed Percy up right away. He wasn't 100% closer to 40% but it beat the 3% he'd been living off the last month. He crept quietly behind an empusa and stabbed her in the back. He went for stealth all long as her could. He could have asked for Annabeth's invisibility if they had it, but he probably won't have. That would have been her best defense. If a monster smelled her...oh gods. Percy didn't want to think about that. He came up behind a dracanae and ran her through. He killed a dozen more monsters before he saw his first demigod. It was Nico. And he was under an empusa's spell. He was stumbling closer to her with huge puppy dog eyes. Percy ran up and beheaded her before she even knew he was there. Nico's eyes got even larger then he shook his head coming out of his trance.

"PERCY!" He screamed overjoyed. Then tackled him with a hug. "You're alive! Thank the gods!"

"Nico, buddy! It's great to see you too, but quick question Why aren't the monsters re-forming ridiculously fast? I mean we are literally at the doors of death shouldn't they be able the re-form instantaneously?"

"Oh, that's dad and Death. They're making sure that anyone who dies goes even further to Tartus than before. So it takes them awhile to get back up here. Like 1-3 hours. Depends if they have wings."

Percy shuddered at the memory of further into tartus he actually felt bad for the monsters. Sure they all deserved it and they'd get out eventually, but still it was terrifying down there.

"DUCK!" Nico screamed and pushed Percy down. Something sharp went flying past his left ear.

"Thanks," Percy muttered. Then they both ran back to battle. Slicing and stabbing beyond their hearts desires.

They'd reached the eye of the storm. Which is typically the most calm part. Nope not today. Percy and Nico saw more demigods. Roman and Greek fighting side-by-side, against an army. Gaea's worst creatures, her worst monsters, designed to defeat demigods. There were bodies littering the ground, but for every single body there was 20 piles of monster dust and even with those odds they were losing. Percy lunged, he positively flung himself at a big monster that even Annabeth wouldn't have known. He cut across the neck, beheading the giant, and it toppled and turned to dust. But unlike the typical monster that turned to dust with a hiss he melted into dust with a_ ROAR_. Everyone heard it. And in the chaos Percy didn't even notice he was covered in monster dust. From the very top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

To say people noticed him would be like saying people would kinda notice if the sun exploded. Nearly every demigod and monster alike turned to see the explosion. Then there was a moment of shock '_who's this guy!? And how did he defeat that thing!_?' then everyone in a single breath thought, "_Percy Jackson!_" Then a cheer rose from the demigods and a roar of anger from the monsters.

Percy Jackson was back, and everyone knew it!

Then the battle resumed as if someone had pressed play! Percy slashed and parred and twirled using every skill he'd mastered in his 17(...was he 18 yet? He didn't know) years of life. They fought for what seemed like years and maybe it was no one could tell. Everyone was numb and wounded and fighting on instinct; not allowing their mind to think, because if their mind thought they'd remember the dead. They'd think of the body count. Growing bigger every moment. So, they fought on instinct alone using their ADHD to their advantage. Then just as many of the demigods put, what they knew would be their last action, their best forward. They put their life energy into their final blow. The gods arrived. In all their beautiful glory.

Zeus threw his master bolt down, and all the remaining demigods passed out from the amount of electricity.

When most of the demigods awoke they were in the world above. Magically transported to various places in groups.

The 7 of the prophecy were not so lucky. They awoke in piles of monster dust. On the battlefield, not moving from the spot they fell.

Percy rubbed his eyes and sat up, "Oh my Gods."

The gods were nowhere to be seen. In their place was monster dust. The entire army has been vaporized. Miles and miles of monster dust. Percy sighed a sigh of relief. Then her remember Annabeth.

He stood and ran. Adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" He screamed running to the spot he'd left her; praying to every god he'd ever met. Even the ones he hated that she'd be alright.

He reached the rock he'd left her. He ran around it and found her laying there.

"Annabeth?" He whispered. Praying with every atom in his body she was still alive.

**Okay so there you go! ;) How do you guys like it so far? I'll post the next one when I can, but term starts from me soon so I won't have as much time to write! Please rate&review! :D Thanks for reading! And there are probably some errors sorry! :D **


End file.
